There are several games of chance that exist (such as roulette and big six wheel). There are several games that require a considerable level of skill or technique (such as bowling, ping pong, horseshoes, billiards or shuffleboard). There are several games that involve dueling game pieces and multi-player competition, and several games that involve some level of entertainment from motion/movement. The present invention relates to game devices and more particularly is directed to a new game that requires exercise of considerable skill as well as luck and utilizes a rapidly spinning flat game wheel and playing pieces. The present invention is a table game that combines skill, luck, and physics in a fun and entertaining manner as the present invention can be played in bars, billiard rooms, college campuses, outdoor (such as backyard or patios), family living rooms, casinos, and any other similar places. The present invention is intended to be played by families and friends, including young and older children, and adults where the present invention provides a competitive and fun game environment for all the players. In several embodiments, the present invention can be affordably manufactured and occupies considerably less space compared to the other game room style games such as billiards or shuffleboard. There are three general stages of play with the present invention as the present invention can be utilized within many different games:
Launch—All players roll their playing pieces onto the rapidly spinning game wheel. Players that do not have a good roll technique (spin rate, angle, etc.) find their playing piece immediately roll off from the game wheel into the collection area. For novice players, rolling aids can be incorporated to launch the game pieces onto the spinning wheel. As player skills improve, different techniques can be utilized to launch the game pieces onto the spinning game wheel depending on the game wheel rotational velocity and location on the game wheel that the game piece is launched. In a game table or casino version of the present invention, all playing pieces can be set into motion at once by a game operator.
Roll—Any playing pieces that are successfully launched with an acceptable roll technique will roll in an unpredictable fashion around the game wheel, loosing speed towards the center of the game wheel and gaining speed towards the edge of the game wheel. The playing pieces can roll and bump into each other as the playing pieces may exit from the game wheel after contact.
Determining the winner—depending on the rules of each different game, the winner of the game is determined upon the positioning of the playing pieces with respect to the game wheel and/or the collection area.